Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to electronic textiles and in particular, to methods for applying electronic chips to textiles and apparatuses resulting therefrom.
Textiles such as rugs, drapes, or carpets can be made for monitoring activity such as human traffic for applications including security and customer and patient monitoring. The textile surface is scanned for activity such as persons walking atop it, and the activity is then characterized for monitoring desired information such as the identification of persons in a room.
There are existing methods for attaching chips to textiles. For example, existing approaches include soldering and/or epoxying chips to textiles, using manually intensive embroidery-type machines, stenciling circuitry, and small pick and place machinery. Unfortunately, they tend to be manual, cumbersome, and seemingly do not scale well to large surfaces.
Accordingly, improved approaches may be desired.